


Wedding Day

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is a nervous gay mess, Supercorp WEDDING, j'onn is Kara's space dad, sappy speechs, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Kara and Lena's wedding because why not.





	Wedding Day

To say Kara was nervous would be an understatement. 

Her shoes could be heard through the echoing room, pacing from place to place.

Checking this, moving that, rechecking this, and the lost goes on.

Kara eyed the clock in the corner, fidgeting anxiously.

She reached the marble column placed in the elegant hallway belonging to the wedding venue. Her fingers clasped tightly around in as she squeezed, trying to relieve built up tension.

A piercing crack emerged in the marble as Kara winced.

She'd have to get Lena to get someone to fix that.

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed, rushing to her sister in her bridesmaid dress.

"Hey Alex," Kara replied, cringing at the crack before sighing.

"You seem.. really nervous?" Alex trailed off in question.

"Me? Nervous? No I'm not nervous," Kara rushed out in reply, continuing her pacing.

Alex gave her a small smile and place a hand on her sister's shoulder," I'm here Kara. Today is the day you marry the girl of you dreams, nothing could ruin it."

"But what if there is an alien attack, or what if I trip or say the wrong thing, or oh, oh what if she says no?" Kara rambles, millions of bad scenarios rushing around her head.

Alex chuckled," Kara if she would have denied then she would have denied the proposal."

Kara bit her lip anxiously," I don't know Alex. What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, Kara. Now I believe in less than thirty minutes you're marrying Lena Luthor," Alex smirked," I'm going to check over everything one last time."

Kara nodded, waving her sister off. She willed her nerves to calm down as she continued pacing. Her ears perked as a set of footsteps came closer to the door.

Kara watched as her fiancée moved into the room, walk full of grace and beauty.

Kara's mouth opened in surprise and amazement before she squeaked, hand slamming over her eyes.

"Lena! Earth customs say it's bad for you to see me before the actual ceremony!" Kara exclaimed, hand gripping firmly on her face.

"But I missed you," Lena's voice came through the room and Kara could hear the pout adorning her face," you look absolutely divine, darling."

Kara pouted," leave or we will get back luck."

Kara heard Lena chuckle and then place a kiss on her cheek," I can't wait to make a wife out of you."

Kara blushed as she heard Lena's footsteps indicate her exit.

Kara had a moment of peace before J'onn entered, a soft smile ever present on his face.

"I really am happy for you Kara," He said.

"Thank you J'onn," Kara replied, returning his smile.

"You know," He spoke, diverting his attention to the wall," I never got to see my daughters wed, but I know I would have felt the same bursting happiness I feel for you."

Kara smiled, soft tears coming to rest in her eyes as she pulled the Martian into a hug," Thank you so much J'onn."

Her muffled words sounded against his chest made him squeeze tighter.

"Do you think they would have found such a great love," His voice asked, pain present.

"I know they would have J'onn," Her head pulled back as she looked towards him," I can't have my father here, but it would mean so much for you to walk me down the isle."

J'onn nodded, his finger coming to wipe a tear in his eye,"Well Mrs. Danvers, I believe you have a wedding to get to."

He reached out his arm as Kara gently looped hers around his.

They took off walking together through the halls, music beginning to flow through the door louder as they grew closer.

As they stopped at the door, Kara began to grow nervous again. Her fingers constructing right around J'onn's arm. 

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"More than anything," Kara replied, her voice betraying her nerves as J'onn just smiled.

They walked past the door to see the decor. Chairs filled with family and friends, mostly Kara's that had now become apart of Lena too. She had spotted Cat and all her friends sending her approving glances (Cat) with some supporting smiles with a touch of crying (Winn). She then caught a glance of her adoptive mother, Eliza, wiping tears from her eyes.

She flicked her gaze to Alex, Maggie, and Lucy. All their eyes reflecting happiness for the couple. Kara then saw her.

She focused her sole attention on her beautiful fiancée standing at the alter, her dress hugging her figure beautifully. She was without a doubt the most breathtaking woman Kara had seen.

Kara sent her a huge grin as she locked eyes with Lena, whose eyes shone with love and adoration towards Kara.

Kara released J'onn, sending him a small smile, as she came to rest infront on Lena. She met Lena's gaze with a nervous smile as the minister began.

Kara lost his voice on the swarming thoughts in her head. Her heart pounded in her air as her nerves flared.

Although as she looked at Lena, she knew this was the girl she wanted to spend forever with.

"I understand you have written your own vows for this?" The minister spoke, breaking the tension filled stare between the two.

Kara cleared her throat, diverting her eyes to the smaller man," yes."

He nodded as Kara continued," Lena when I first met you, I had no idea how much you could mean to me. I grew closer with each day to you, and I realized how different you were. I trusted you and defended you through it all. You lit up my soul in ways I could never explain. I realized you were a beauty people could only see by traveling across a galaxy. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with the most beautiful, kind, and smartest woman I've ever met. And somewhere I was lucky enough to have you fall as well. I would do anything for you, even collect all the stars in the sky for. You are the person I want to spend my forever with Lena. Even if you do try to fed me kale."

A small wave of chuckles emitted from the audience as Kara met Lena's watering eyes," Lena I don't know if I could ever imagine loving anyone else besides you. You have been through so much and done so without complaint. Lena you are my hero and I love you. I've lost everything before: my home, my family, even my entire culture. Although when I look at you, I feel no pain. I have found a new home, one within your love that I can feel safe in. You gave me a home Lena, and I could never repay you for that."

Lena's eyes betrayed her, few tears coming to streak down her face as Kara moved to wipe them. She sniffled as her eyes threatened to release her own.

Lena took a shaky breathe," Kara you are the most honest, caring, beautiful, and most amazing woman I've had the pleasure of knowing. I've never had someone, someone who cared about me for me. You pushed past my past, my last name, and everything else to break down my walls. You took my pain and comforted me through some of my darkest moments. You are the only one that has believe in me through everything and I couldn't love you more for it. I never thought I'd get a chance to find love, but I couldn't stand a chance against your bubbly personality and happy smile. You saved me from anything thrown at me and continue to do so. Little by little you earned my trust and then stole my love," Lena smiled fondly at the blonde in front of her," Supergirl has saved me more times than I can count, but Kara Danvers you are my hero. You're my home, my safety, and most important my future."

Kara wiped her tears, she eagerly hugged Lena and quickly let go. The crowd let out small boys of laughter as Kara blushed.

"Kara Danvers do you-" the minister began but was cut off by Kara's eager voice.

"You bet!" Kara emitted quickly.

Lena chuckled as the minister just continued," And do you Lena-"

"Of course," Lena said, her own voice as eager.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you-" He tried once again, cut off by the two women eagerly engaging in a soft, passionate kiss. Lena's hand coming to rest around Kara's waist as Kara melted into her.

The crowd let out several hollers as Maggie's voice could be heard saying," Get it little Luthor."

Lena pulled back before winking at Kara," that's little Zor-El to you."

Kara let out a small blush as Lena pulled her back into a soft kiss.

"You want to take my last name," Kara asked, her voice in amazement and adoration of Lena taking her actual last name.

Lena nodded shyly, as Kara's grin grew wider.

"Well we have an after party to attend, Lena Zor-El," Kara smirked, her arm coming to interlace with Lena's.

"That we do, my lovely wife," Lena smiled. 

Both of them glad to have a found a home inside of their love.


End file.
